Mimi Loves Little Blondie Boys Named Matt Ishida
by Teh Jessica
Summary: Part:1. Yes, I know that it is a long title, but it fits. This is a Matt/Mimi and Tai/Sora story. So you were warned. Mimi likes Matt and Sora likes Tai. How are they going to tell them?
1. Default Chapter Title

Mimi Loves Little Blondie Boys Named Matt Ishida  
Part: 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them. (Just keep thinking that over and over and...)  
  
(A/N: Tai, Sora, and Matt are in 9th grade, Mimi and Izzy are in 8th grade, Joe is in 10th grade, and Kari and T.K. are in 6th grade. In their school the Jr. High and the Sr. High are in the same building. They all attend the same school. Oh and in the fic when Mimi is giving descriptions, remember that, that may not be what I personally think, but what I thought Mimi might think. This story is Matt/Mimi and Tai/Sora. You have been warned!)  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
'I'm off to study hall.' I thought to myself. I was glad that my study hall was an 8th grade and 9th grade study hall. This meant that Sora would be in my study hall. Everytime I have a class with one of the old Digi-destined, it brings back memories of when I was in the Digital World back in 4th grade. (Just go with me here on the ages.)  
  
When I think back, I remember me as one to care much more about my fingernails and hair. I still do care about those things, but I don't think I complian as much anymore.  
  
We have all changed a little. People change over time, I guess. Izzy is in most of my classes. He is still the short computer genious he always was, but he is a little more sociable now. He actually puts his Pineapple Computer down once in awhile.  
  
Joe is in the 10th grade now. He is still the tall kid that seems to be allergic to everything. He got rid of the glasses and wears contacts now. I think he used to like me a little when I was younger, but now we are more like brother and sister. I can always rely on him to be there for me.  
  
Kari and T.K. are pretty much the same. Kari seems to have more of a personality now. (This is not my opinion! I know Kari has a personality!) T.K. is no longer the cry baby he once was. Those two are really good friends and have been ever since they met.  
  
Tai still has all of those leadership qualities. He still loves soccer too. He has changed though. I can tell that he really does care about other people's feelings and he seems to be more willing to listen. Tai and Sora are probably best friends. They are from my point of view anyway.  
  
Matt has changed too. He smiles more and he seems to be more happy. He has a very positive attitude. Matt hardly ever gets depressed anymore. He really changed after we all got back from the Digital World. I think he finally found himself or whatever.  
  
'We here's my study hall.' I thought to myslef as I came into the classroom and took my usual seat next to Sora.  
  
"Hey Sora!" I said.  
  
She didn't hear me. She was staring out the door I just came thru. I looked out. Tai was standing there with a group of some guys. 'Cute. She must be staring at Tai.' I thought. I figured that she must have liked him. He had become majorly cute over the years and they seemed to be really good friends.  
  
Sora has probably changed the least out of us. She still seems to be the mature mothery-type. She also still likes soccer. As I said before, her and Tai are good friends. If I am her best friend, then Tai is definetaly her second best friend.  
  
"Hey Sora." I said again. She heard me this time.  
  
"Oh hi, Mimi! I was just..." Sora started.  
  
"Staring at Tai?" I suggested.  
  
"No!" Sora yelled. "But, you were, weren't you?" She teased.  
  
"Him? I don't think so. I mean he is majorly cute and all, but he really isn't my type." (Sorry all you Tai and Mimi fans.)  
  
"Oh? And what's wrong with him?" She asked.  
  
"Oh! So you do care about him, Sora!" I teased.  
  
"Well, I guess, maybe I do." Sora admitted.  
  
"See! I knew it all along! Ever since I met you two I could tell!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." I replied.  
  
"Okay, but please don't tell anyone." She begged.  
  
"Okay, I promise."   
  
"Now, what about you? You like someone, don't you?"  
  
"Well..." I started.  
  
"Come on. Spit it out!" Sora said.  
  
"Okay. I guess that I like Matt." I said slowly blushing.  
  
"Matt? As in our Matt? As in Matt Ishida?"  
  
"Yeah." I said quietly.  
  
"Mimi loves little blondie boys named Matt Ishida." Sora teased. (The only line in the whole fic I can't say out loud without laughing!)  
  
"So? You love goggles boy!"   
  
"What's wrong with his goggles?"  
  
"Sora. Mimi. Will you two please quiet down? This is supposed to be a semi-quiet study hall, so please whisper." Our study hall teacher said.  
  
"Okay, sorry." Sora and I said.  
  
"So, what about his goggles?" Sora asked.  
  
"They are so weird!" I said laughing.  
  
"Yeah? And what about Matt's hair?"  
  
I stopped laughing and said, "Whatever."  
  
"Okay, okay no need to fight." Sora said.  
  
"Okay, but what should we do? I think we should tell the guys."  
  
"Yeah I agree, but how am I going to tell Tai? He is such a chick-magnet."  
  
"And you don't think that Matt isn't?"  
  
"You've got a point. Hey I know, what about the school dance next friday?"  
  
"Oh man, Sora. I don't think I'm brave enough to ask him. Besides, don't the guys ask the girls to the dance?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so, but if we don't ask them, they might ask someone else or get asked by someone else."  
  
"You have point there." I agreed. "So when should we ask them?"  
  
"How about today during lunch?" Sora suggested.  
  
"Oh my, Sora! This soon?"  
  
"I think it would be best. The more we think about it, the harder it will be."  
  
"Okay, I agree. So what are we doing in gym class today?" I asked.  
  
"Soccer!" Sora yelled. The teacher gave her a harsh look.  
  
"Sorry mam." Sora said.  
  
"Soccer? I really don't like soccer."  
  
"You don't really like gym girl."  
  
"I know, soccer star!" I joked.  
  
Then the bell rang.  
  
"See ya later Sora."  
  
"Yeah, see ya!"  
  
I walked out of the classroom and headed towards english class. When, I got there I took my usual seat next to Izzy.  
  
"Hey Mimi." Izzy said.  
  
"Hey Izzy. I have a question. If you really like someone, but you don't know if they like you, what should you do?"  
  
"I don't really know." Izzy said. "I don't know much about such circumstances."  
  
"Oh." I said. I thought Izzy knew everthing.  
  
"So, it's Matt Ishida, isn't it?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yeah!" I said surprised. "How did you know?"  
  
"As I told you before, I might not have advice on romance, but I am smart. I could tell you liked him."  
  
"Oh. Please don't tell anyone. I think I am going to ask him to the dance next Friday at lunch today."  
  
"Okay, I won't tell anyone." Izzy promised. "Good luck!"  
"Thanks."  
  
Not much happened in English. I find that class so boring, (Not me! I love English!) but Izzy loves it. Actually he loves all of his classes. Finally, the bell rang. I made my way to gym.  
  
"Hey Mimi!"   
  
I looked behind me and saw Sora. "Hey Sora."  
  
In gym, we were put into four teams. Two teams would play at a time. It just so happened that Sora and Tai ended up on the same team and Matt and I ended up on the same team. Tai and Sora's team were playing out on the field. Matt and I stood on the side lines because our team wasn't up yet. I looked over at Matt. He was surrounded by girls. 'Oh, I hope I'm not too late.' I thought.  
  
Then, I turned my attention to the game. Tai and Sora scored another goal together for their team.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
'Wow! Sora is really nice and pretty... and what am I thinking? She probably only considers me as a good friend. But, I don't know. Maybe Matt is right. I really should ask her to the dance next Friday.' (Is that some kind of horror movie? The Dance Next Friday? I can see it now!)  
  
Sora's POV  
  
'I have to ask him. I have to ask him. Wow! I love his smile!'  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
"Hey Mimi!"  
  
I looked behind me. Matt was standing there. "Oh, hi Matt!" I said, trying not to blush. I turned my eyes toward the game so he couldn't see me blushing.  
  
"Don't you think that they would make a good couple?" Matt asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tai and Sora. (Sorry Matt and Sora fans!) I mean, just look at the way Tai smiles at Sora and how she looks at him."  
  
"Yeah, they probably would." I agreed.  
  
"So did anyone ask you to the dance next Friday?" Matt asked. (The Dance Next Friday. In a theater near you!)  
  
"No. How about you? Did you ask anyone?"  
  
"No." He replied.  
  
"What? Why not? I'm sure that any of those girls you were talking with would go with you."  
  
"Yeah I know. I don't want to go with any of them."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked surprised. "Who do you want to go with?"  
  
"Well... actually..." Matt began blushing. "I wonder if... if you would go to the dance with me!" He said quickly while blushing.  
  
"Me? Yes! I would love too!" I said smiling.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
'She said yes! I can't believe it! I'm so happy! I hope Tai has the same luck with Sora.'  
  
Tai and Sora's team finally won the game and it was time for me and Mimi's team to go against them. I smiled at Tai and gave him a thumbs-up. He nodded and smiled back.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
I saw Matt's thumbs-up. That means that he asked Mimi and she said yes. I was happy for him. I mean, he is my best friend and he got the girl he liked to go to the dance with him next Friday. (Tickets on sale now! The Dance Next Friday. Oh, sorry...) I wish that the same will happen for me. I really want Sora to go with me. I guess if she said no, I could go with one of those girls druling over me over there. It just wouldn't be the same though. I love Sora, not them.  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
Gym finally ended. Tai and Sora's team had beaten us quite badly. I was heading towards lunch. Then I saw Sora in line. "Hey Sora!"  
  
"Hi Mimi."  
  
"Guess what?" I asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Matt asked me to the dance!" I practically yelled, causing a few kids to stare at me.  
  
"Really? Congradulations! I only wish Tai would ask me."  
  
"I'm sure he would. He seems to really like you. I mean, look at the way he smiles at you."  
  
"I thought he smiled at everyone like that." Sora said.  
  
"No, Sora. That smile he only uses for you. You should talk to him Sora."  
  
"I will. I'll try anyway. I hope what you say is true."  
  
We got our food and I went and sat next to Matt. Tai was sitting across the table from Matt.  
  
"Hey Mimi!" Matt said.  
  
"Hey Matt. Can I sit here?"  
  
"Sure. Go ahead." Matt said.  
  
"She sure is lucky." Some girl said walking by.  
  
Sora came walking up to the table. No one would be surprised if she sat next to Tai. Everyone knew they were good friends.  
  
"Hi Mimi, Matt, Tai." She said taking the seat next to Tai and across the table from me.  
  
"Hi Sora." Tai said giving her that special smile he has just for her.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
He smiled at me like that again. The smile that would melt any girl's heart. I could feel myself blush big time.  
  
"Tai, I want to ask you..." I started.  
  
"Sora, I want to ask..." He said at the same time.  
  
"You first." He said.  
  
"No. You go first." I told him.  
  
"Well...uh... I was uh... wondering... if you would... um... want to go to the dance with me." Tai said, blushing a crimson red.  
  
'Would I go to the dance with him? What kind of question was that?' I thought. "Of course! I would be happy to go with you Tai!"  
  
"Really? Oh, wow Sora! I'm so happy! Umm... just what did you want to say to me?"  
  
"Oh, I was going to ask you the same thing." I said blushing.  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
I watched Tai ask Sora to the dance. I was so happy that he did that. Sora really wanted to go with him. I smiled at Sora and I saw Tai give Matt a thumbs-up.  
  
After school I went home thinking about Matt and what I would wear to the dance next Friday. (The Movie.)  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. I went over to my dresser and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mimi. It's me Sora. I wanted to know if you could help me pick out something for the dance (You guessed it!) next Friday."  
  
"Sure." I said.  
  
Since it was Friday, our parents agreed that I could spend the night at Sora's house. My Dad drove me to her house.  
  
On the way there I thought about what outfit Sora should wear. Knowing her, her outfits are probably too tom-boyish, (Making up new words again?) so we will probably have to go to the mall and get her something. All I know for sure is how overjoyed I was when Matt asked me to the dance.  
  
End of Part: 1  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Mimi Loves Little Blondie Boys Named Matt Ishida  
Part: 2  
Last Part  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
When we got to Sora's house, she greeted me at the door.  
  
"Hey Mimi."  
  
"Hi Sora. Bye Dad." I said as he began to leave.  
  
"Bye Mimi. I'll pick you up tomorrow." And with that Dad left.  
  
"So, you want me to help you pick something out for the dance?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said as we walked to her room. "Look at these clothes." She said, opening her closet. "What do you think I should wear?"  
  
I looked through her closet. There were jeans and sports shirts. In other words, her normal clothing. "Sora, none of these will do." I said.  
  
"What? Oh man! (Sorry I tend to say like and man a lot.) Why not?"  
  
"These clothes are way too tom-boyish."  
  
"I guess you're right Mimi. I want to look pretty for Tai."  
  
"Well, we could go to the mall tomorrow and get you something. And it isn't a formal dance so..."  
  
"Oh good. I don't want to wear a dress." Sora interrupted.  
  
"I bet you don't even own a dress."  
  
"I bet you're right!" Sora replied.  
  
The next morning, Sora's mom took us to the mall. The first store we went into was the Bon Ton. I began looking through the shirts. Sora wasn't really paying attention.  
  
"Come on Sora! You are not wearing some soccer jersey to the dance next Friday." (Dun, dun, dun! I bet y'all where waiting for that one!)  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Now, this looks nice." I told her holding up a blue shirt with a light pink flower pattern on it.  
  
"Oh yuck, Mimi!"  
  
"Come on Sora. You will look nice in this."  
  
"Oh fine." She agreed.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
'I can't believe that Mimi had me buy all kinds of make-up and stuff at the mall!'  
  
"Come on Sora. You'll get used to it." Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
Then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Mimi, your dad's here!" My Mom yelled.  
  
"Well, I gotta go I will help you with all this make-up on Friday."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
The week seemed to go by terribly slow. The members of the "I Love Tai Club" and the "I Love Matt Club" were totally bummed out. They would just glare at Mimi and I.  
  
Whenever I saw Tai in the hallway at school, he would blush bright red. He looks so cute whenever he does that! The only time he looks cuter is when he gives me that special smile he has.  
  
"Sora?" I heard someone call my name as I walked down the hallway. It was Tai!  
  
"Hi Tai. What's up?"  
  
He looked a little nervous. "Well, I just wanted to make sure that you are still going to the dance with me this Friday." (The Dance This Friday. The sequel to The Dance Next Friday. Coming to a theater near you!)  
  
"Yeah. What would make you think that I wasn't?" I asked, surprised by question.  
  
"Those girls over there." He said pointing to a group of girls.  
  
"Tai, they were lying. The "I Love Tai Club" is just jealous that you didn't ask any of them."  
  
"Oh, well I wouldn't want to go to the dance with any of them."  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"Um... I'll tell you later. I can't be late to science again." He said as he started running down the hallway.  
  
'I wonder what he was going to say?' I thought as I reached my next class.  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
The week was dragging along so slowly. Matt has been so nice to me. He always lets my sit with him at lunch and he always talks to me in the hallway. (I think they like the hallway almost as much as The Dance Next Friday. The Hallway. Another movie?) The "I Love Matt Club" seems to have turned into the "I Hate Mimi Club" too. Matt has been so sweet. I wonder if he has a crush on me like I have one on him. Actually it is more than a crush. Now I really love him and care for him deeply. And I am starting to think that he may feel the same way too.  
  
Then, finally Friday came. When I got home from school, my Dad took me to Sora's house so I could help her get ready.  
  
When I got there I helped her with her make-up and put some blue nail polish on her nails. When I was done she looked into the mirror.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I couldn't believe that, that was me in the mirror! "Is that really me?" I asked Mimi.  
  
"Yep, sure is!"  
  
"Sora. Mimi. Time to go to the dance. When Mom dropped us off at the school, Tai and Matt were waiting for us.  
  
Tai's jaw dropped when he saw me.  
  
"Hi Tai! Do you like my new outfit?" I asked.  
  
"Y-y-y-yeah." He said, blushing.  
  
Then I noticed that Matt and Mimi were already making their way into the school. I grabbed Tai's hand and pulled him along behind me into the school.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
Mimi, Sora, Tai, and I were all standing in a group around the refreshments table.   
  
"Hey Sora? Wanna dance?" I heard Tai ask.  
  
She nodded and followed him out to where other people were dancing. 'Why is it so easy for him? I guess that is why he has the crest of courage.' I thought. Then I knew that I wanted to dance with Mimi.  
  
"Mimi?" I said looking at her. "May I have this dance, my fair maiden?" I asked blushing slightly.  
  
"Of course, my handsome prince." She answered.  
  
I took her hand and lead her to where they others were dancing. Just as we were about to start dancing, a slow song came on. I slid my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. This felt so right.  
  
"Mimi? I just wanted to tell you that I have always liked you, since we met in the Digital World. I was just too shy to say it. And now I know that I love you." I said, glad to finally get it all out.  
  
"Oh, Matt I love you too!" She said removing her hands from around my neck to hug me.  
  
I reached my hand out and gently pushed her chin up so I could see into her eyes. I brought my lips close to her's and then I kissed her. I could feel her kiss back. I wanted to be lost in this moment forever. (Heh heh!)  
  
Sora's POV  
  
Tai and I danced for awhile. Then, a slow song came on. I saw Matt and Mimi come out to dance. 'This is it.' I thought. Tai slipped his hands around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We danced for awhile. 'He's a really good dancer' I thought. I loved being so close to him. I just wanted to know if he felt the same was. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I asked him the question that had been on my mind all week.  
  
"Tai, remember when I asked you why you didn't want to go with any of those girls and you said that you would tell me later?"  
  
"Yeah I do. I didn't want to go with them, because I don't like them, but I love you Sora." Tai said.  
  
"Oh Tai! I love you too. More than you could ever know. I don't really know when it happened. I mean we were always really good friends." I said happily.  
  
"Shhh." He said, putting his index finger over my lips.  
  
I looked into his beautiful brown eyes. I saw his smile, that smile he uses just for me. Then, I closed my eyes. I felt him remove his finger from my lips. Then, I felt him kiss me. I kissed him back. I was in love with him now more than ever and I never wanted to let go.   
  
Mimi's POV  
  
When the dance was over, (It became known as the Dance Last Friday the third movie in the series!) Matt and I and Tai and Sora were officially couples. I got to be with Matt and Sora with Tai and I knew that the four of us couldn't be happier.  
  
The End  



End file.
